nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Analgesia
Analgesia is a Moroccan rock band. Members * Youssra Atmen - Lead Vocals * Ahmed Zine - Guitars, Songwriter * Hassan Bourih - Synthesizers * Mounir Houaoura - Bass Guitar, Violin * Samir Houaoura - Drums Bio Looking back, some years back from now, a new spark has shined up in Morocco. Between passion and ambition to develop a new musical project in order to share some great moments throughout music. The idea was to lead the Moroccan music with new melodic rock in an epic atmosphere. Far from what metal bands giving the image to this kind of music, Analgesia tries with its originality in choosing the best of music, and the way to the success, which was the aim of all analgesia’s members. In January 2006, Analgesia stated seriously to record the first album, which commenced thirteen months of preparation and hard work before, with a line up made from FIVE great musicians, all of them share the passion of Analgesia. Under the title “Return to the Self” the first album was a mixture of traditional melodic metal with some epic shades and lyrics that really appease, making you think deeply of the meaning of this world, to return to yourself. The first album which on-warded the band, a dream has begun. Through so many local lives, beginning with the “TownFest” 2006’, in where the name of the band showed up the first time, the event was historical for the band, their impressive performance that everyone talked about, made new fans for the band. After this success Analgesia was invited in the big live Metal Fest I, then II, which has made more and more fans for the music of the band. After a whole year of successful lives, the band was more known; its music and lyrics were learned by heart by fans. Analgesia appeared with a new line up, a classical female voice that stands out to replace the former singer of the band. Since then, the musically has been developed; the band got a lot musical experience that they commenced to bring more and more classical elements into the music, the idea of a choir showed up (which appears in some old songs that have been remade) which created a thin line between classical and metal music. No one could ever deny the glory of the band in the greatest festival of metal music in Morocco “L’boulevard” in 2007 in which the band was invited. First results could be seen by the public in a form of innovative style, the nice melodic music was received as weird by some people as lot more who were duly impressed. December the 22nd of 2007 the memorable date for the band, an acoustic show was given in the capital of Morocco, hundreds of fans were there to see Analgesia in a new style, candles, acoustic guitars, a remake for the first album songs, great covers, some new compositions were made especially for this show, and various talented musicians. The band received so many greetings that it regained a new motivation. The band continued to give great shows, and recorded some new soundtracks with some well-known musicians. The feedback of the new songs was so impressive that it has confirmed the proficiency of the band in the whole country. The media has heard a lot about the success of the band then, that Analgesia was invited to Festival “Mawazine” and especially to perform again in the greatest events of the year : the tenth edition of the international Festival “L’boulevard”, it was a perfect show in the national theatre of Morocco. After the masterfully live, a true circus of the media-type began (radio, magazines and webzines) called the band for some interviews, and the national TV made a special report for the band in the principal TV news. After this victory which firmly confirmed the wide fame of the band Analgesia showed up with a new look, a new keyboardist who has the feeling and the same goal as the other members; the ambition to making good music to the ears of symphonic music fans. A new era has begun then, the band wanted to achieve their success, furthermore, to be more popular. They stated to work hardly for the new album, “Era of the Storytellers” The new musical style, changing and evolving the new music and the new waives in a symphonic extraverted rock album with all the quality and the power. Don’t be surprised if you find yourself taken in so different worlds in one album, which will make you go to a small trip throughout time, and dream thereby the lyrics. Telling you; let’s get over from the soul sickness. Across these years with an unfaltering journey, the band has firmly become a phenomenon existing somewhere between the extremes; the classical and the metal music. Actually, Analgesia still sticks on its fundamental principles to ever create new but beautiful music, believing that “good music is not only to be heard, it is to be felt, to be experienced”… to keep going on. Category:Artists Category:NVSC 16 artists